Truly, Madly, Deeply
by iluvwillschuester
Summary: Will was truly, madly, deeply in love with Emma, in every way possible. But when words fail to tell Emma how he feels, a song might work.


Truly, Madly, Deeply

_**Author's Note- Hi everybody! This one-shot is dedicated to Moonbike, merry Christmas! The story takes place anytime that Will and Emma are living together but not engaged, so just dating. Here's the story, enjoy! ;)**_

Will Schuester looked next to him; Emma was lying fast asleep in their bed. Will smiled and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and quietly crawled out from under the covers, to not wake Emma. Will walked out of their bedroom and slipped into the kitchen. He started humming to himself as he prepared eggs and bacon, Emma's favorite. Will thumbed the box in his flannel pajama pocket and smiled to himself. _Today's the day, no backing down this time, _he thought, as he placed an egg on a plate. Will finished cooking the bacon and put that on the plate too. He walked over and poured a glass of orange juice. The Spanish teacher dug through the cupboards until he found a tray. Will put the plate of food and the glass on the tray and carefully carried it back to he and Emma's room. He pushed the door open quietly with his foot, balancing the tray with his hands. Will breathed a sigh of relief when nothing spilled and he placed the tray on their nightstand. Emma was still sleeping so Will had the perfect amount of time. The curly haired teacher dashed into the den and grabbed his acoustic guitar. Will walked back into the room just as Emma was waking up. He dropped the guitar next to their bed and sat down next to her. "Hey sweetheart," he whispered, brushing hair off her forehead.

"Good morning, Will," Emma mumbled, stretching and sitting up. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Emma noticed the platter of food and smiled. "What's this?"

"I made you breakfast in bed, well, you don't have to eat in the bed if you think it'll get dirty but, you know. I-I didn't burn anything this time," Will explained, stuttering a bit out of nervousness.

Emma leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "Shh! It's great, Will, thank you." Will handed her the tray and she smiled, he made her favorites. Will watched her as she ate her food, biting his lip. "What are you so nervous about? You should stop biting your lip, it's going to split, honey," Emma teased.

Will stopped biting his lip, his ears tinted pink. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice I was doing that. I'm not nervous, Em," Will lied.

"If you say so," Emma laughed. "Want some bacon, Will?" Emma offered, holding up a piece. "You didn't burn it this time."

"I'm good, can I sing you something?" Will asked, and Emma's eyes grew wide.

"Really?! Of course you can sing me something, anything," Emma said, smiling hugely.

"Okay," Will replied, picking up his guitar. Will sat on the edge of the bed, guitar over knee, and put his fingers on the right chords. "This song's for you, Em." Will started playing a soft guitar rhythm before looking up at Emma.

_"Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between?" _

_ "I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me,"_

_ "Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?" _

_ "Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?" _Will sang, sweetly. Emma smiled at him and Will strummed the guitar, throwing himself into the song.

_"Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss,"_

_ "And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,"_

_ "I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl,"_

_ "And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world," _Will sang. Emma nodded, smiling at her boyfriend. Emma knew the last few lines really expressed a rough time in their relationship.

_"Truly, madly, deeply, I am,"_

_ "Foolishly, completely falling,"_

_ "And somehow you kicked all my walls in,"_

_ "So baby, say you'll always keep me,"_

_ "Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you,"_

_ "In love with you,"_

_ "Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed?"_

_ "And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?"_

_ "And tender touches, just to show you how I feel,"_

_ "Or should I act so cool, like it was no big deal?"_

_ "Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this,"_

_ "I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it,"_

_ "'Cause here's the tragic truth if you don't feel the same,"_

_ "My heart would fall apart if someone said your name,"_

_ "And truly, madly, deeply, I am,"_

_ "Foolishly, completely falling,"_

_ "And somehow you kicked all my walls in,"_

_ "So baby, say you'll always keep me,"_

_ "Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you," _Will continued, smiling at Emma. Emma grinned, wondering how she ended up so lucky.

_"I hope I'm not a casualty,"_

_ "I hope you won't get up and leave," _

_ "May not mean that much to you," _Will sang, hope sparkling in his hazel eyes. Emma shook her head, she would never leave Will. Emma never wanted Will to think that he wasn't good enough or that she didn't care.

_"But to me it's everything, everything,"_

_ "Truly, madly, deeply, I am,"_

_ "Foolishly, completely falling,"_

_ "And somehow you kicked all my walls in,"_

_ "So baby, say you'll always keep me,"_

_ "Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you,"_

_ "In love with you,"_

_ "In love with you,"_

_ "With you, oh," _Will finished. Emma clapped, tears forming in her eyes. Will put his guitar down and Emma pulled him into a hug.

"That was so great, I love you so much," Emma whispered, into his shoulder.

Will rubbed her back, smiling. "I love you too, more than anything in this whole world," Will replied, as he pulled away from Emma. "That's why I'm going to ask you something right now."

Emma smiled, not knowing what he was hinting at. Will slid off their bed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box. Will dropped to one knee and opened the box, revealing a small ring with a diamond on the middle of the band. Emma raised her hand to her mouth, and her breath caught in her throat. "Emma, I love you, so much. I am so truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you, that it's not even funny. I have been deeply in love with you since the first day I saw you. You know, I believe in love at first sight. Because when I first saw you, I had this warm, fuzzy feeling coursing through my veins, that feeling that can only be defined as love. Emma, I never ever want to leave you and I hope that you never leave me because if you did; I would fall apart. You mean everything to me, everything. Em, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Will said, as tears were cascading down Emma's cheeks. "Emma, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a hundred times yes," Emma exclaimed, nodding fiercely. Will slipped the ring on Emma's finger and smiled. Will leaned over and kissed his future wife.

"I love you, Emma, so much. I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you," Will admitted. "And I don't want to mess up this marriage like I did before, and, and, I don't know…I just love you."

Emma reached out and caressed his cheek. "You know what, Will?"

"What?" Will repeated, happily.

"I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you too," Emma laughed, admiring her ring.

_**So what did you think? Good or bad? Boring or interesting? Did you like the speech thing? Once again, Moonbike, I hope you had a good holiday and had fun. I hope you all liked it and please review since it's a one-shot. I wrote a couple other one-shots if anyone wants to check those out. R&R! ;) **_


End file.
